


Christmas Raid

by okoriwadsworth



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoriwadsworth/pseuds/okoriwadsworth
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Raid

Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance stood outside the building and cased it. They had borrowed the blueprints from Curtis Holt, gotten a plan of attack made for them personally by Nyssa Raatko-Lance, and had been given a crash course in tactics for the situation by John Diggle. If they were going to do this, now would be the time.

Exhaling, Oliver Queen called it.

“Let’s go Christmas shopping.”

It was, after all, their daughter’s first Christmas. As Mia Shado Queen slept back at the mansion, being guarded by her godparents Nyssa and Sara and Uncle John, Aunt Thea, and Uncle Roy, Oliver and Laurel moved with the speed and precision of people who had been trained by Lady Shiva, Richard Dragon, and the League of Assassins.

Sure, Mia was a toddler but they knew all the things she had gravitated to in the bunker. Little baby boxing gloves so Mommy could show her how to throw punches like the late Ted Grant and Lady Shiva had taught her to do? Yup. (Although, Laurel HATED with all of her heart and soul that they were pink. Why, in the name of all things holy, couldn’t she find a good pair of Black Canary-branded boxing gloves? Something to talk to Ollie, and Curtis, about when they got home.) Ollie snuck in and grabbed a foam laminated longbow, and some foam arrows. He saw, hoped really, an archer in his baby girl and wanted to cultivate that if it was something she wanted.

But Mia wasn’t just going to be a battler. She was going to be well-read, so they got an entire libraries worth of books. On this, weirdly enough, Nyssa had flown into action. Sure, they had to tell her more times than was normal that she was putting together a library for a toddler and not a full-grown adult, but still she got the work done. There were books on everything a child could want to read, and stimulating intellectual works. (How it was she managed to find a toddler-level version of Homer’s Odyssey and the Iliad, in addition to the recognized best of list she had found, was a miracle they didn’t want to do much asking about. Nyssa had friends of deeply unsavory natures, and not knowing what favors Aunt Nyssa had traded on to get those books seemed like a really good play.)

She was the daughter of someone with a meta-human scream, too, so Oliver surreptitiously snuck into a pet store inside the Starling City mall and grabbed some muzzles used for german shepherds. The scream hadn’t started yet, thank god, but if it ever did the Green Arrow was not about to have his finely tuned aiming and hearing ruined because some children’s show ruined his baby girl’s day and she broke every window in the mansion hollering about it.

But, as they finished shopping for their first Christmas with a daughter, the Green Arrow and the Black Canary smiled. This wasn’t breaking up a drug ring, or beating a Black Spider Clan strike team, but they knew what it was. It was better.


End file.
